Of Fish and Love?
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: A simple thought and a little argument would soon lead to one of the most precious moments in a young man's life. AU.


My entry for the First Kiss Prompt Exchange by Unattainable Dreams that I am participating in. I only own the plot and nothing more. I do hope you enjoy it!

Prompt: "I suggest the fish—has lots of bones in it, hopefully you'll choke to death."—Monica Quartermaine (General Hospital) **[Sent by Unattainable Dreams]**

* * *

It had started out as any normal day would; he would wake up with the covers thrown around his bed, his body drenched with sweat and his mind abuzz with the newest dream that his twisted mind seemed to have made up. He was starting to wonder just how sick his mind was and he was very sure that it reveled in the fact that, dreams such as the one he just had, it affects him in such a manner. The youth in the bed dragged his hand down his face and tried to free his captive body from its temporary cocoon. After throwing the covers on the floor, the young man decided it was time he got up and get ready for the day, his latest dream fresh in his mind's eye.

The man grabbed a fluffy towel on the way to his bathroom, almost tripping on virtually nothing and in the darkness that enveloped his figure, no-one could really blame him. At long last, he made it to his destination and turned on the light, groaning as the glare from the fluorescent burned his orbs and with it, small crystalline tears that were waiting to drop. Much of the fuss went on for another ten minutes as the figure struggled to remove his clothes and turn his water on; it just wasn't his day today and the fact it was still dark outside just made it that much worse. Thirty minutes later and the bedroom that was once empty was now occupied by our character. Short in stature but very nicely built, muscles rippled under the movement as the host moved about, dressing and cleaning up his once dirtied room.

The early morning rays slowly started to leak in through a crack in the blinds and our man let a slight smile grace his lips. "It's about time for the sun to be up!" Just as he got done, his phone started to ring and he picked it up without glancing to see who it was. Upon hearing the voice, the man scowled and growled into the device, "What do you want Bakura? Is that Marik in the background? Haven't you tortured me enough already?!" A sigh was heard on the other end before Bakura's voice rang through the others ears. "Yuugi, I just... I just wanted to talk is all and... I... I wanted to apologize for my behavior." Bakura paused and gulped back the slight bile that was rising in the back of his throat. Yuugi, sat quite bewildered before he scoffed and replied, "Yeah right! I don't believe that for one minute so will you kindly leave me alone?" With that, he hung up the phone and started his day.

It was an eventful morning to say the least and Yuugi was finally at his destination, the small seafood restaurant that was across from the animal shelter that he worked at. He went there for lunch every other day and he got the same thing every time; fish and chips with some water and a box to go for dinner when he arrived at his humble home. It was going well for our little Yuugi, his phone had remained silent and he had yet to see Bakura and his gang; he also hadn't seen his own group of friends in a while and that was fine for the boy at the moment, after the almost kiss with Bakura he wasn't sure if he could've faced them.

Yuugi groaned and rest his head atop his arms, it was a close call and that would've been his first kiss! He was excited don't get me wrong, but after hearing the hurtful words that came from Bakura's mouth, Yuugi wasn't too sure if he wanted to hang around any of the others anymore. He wanted his first kiss to mean something and not be something meaningless. Call him old fashioned but Yuugi was a slight hopeless romantic; he loved all the small things that most people would overlook before agreeing to have someone's lips to their own. A cough brought him out of his world and back to reality, looking up to see who it belonged to, a frown appeared on his face and he sat up more in his chair whilst his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do -you- want?" Yuugi tried to sound scary and venomous but sadly it didn't turn out that way. The other sighed and sat across from the youth before he picked up a menu and started to look it over; as if Yuugi would let him sit here without an answer to his question and uninvited as well. ""I suggest the fish—has lots of bones in it, hopefully you'll choke to death." A slam of the hands from Bakura caused a few onlookers but the two were mostly left alone. Before Yuugi could react or pull away Bakura had made his way around the table and placed his lips firmly atop Yuugi's own before he pulled away and glared at him. "I'll meet you back at the house, see you after work." With that, he left the restaurant leaving a dazed and slightly confused Yuugi. Upon further inspection, a small smile was etching it's way onto his features before a lost reply was thrown to the wind, "Yeah, see you sooner than you think."

Our little bundle of annoyed innocence had finally gotten his wish, a kiss that was his first and had meaning behind it; even though it was hidden and yet to be blossomed out into the world that is.

* * *

I plan on stopping there for now because I really want to make this more than a One-Shot. I want to hear from you first though before I make any decisions!


End file.
